Regrets
by mylennia
Summary: ENFIN le chap 2! encore désolée pour cet énormùe retard TT...Tiffany prend conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour sa meilleur amie...
1. C'est une belle journée

______________________

______________________

______________________

______________________

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

_Disclamer _: alors bien sûr, les personnages de Card Captor sakura ne m'appartiennent pas....... c'est bête, je voudrais pourtant bien qu'on m'offre un petit yue pour Noël T_T et donc malheureusement, ils appartiennent à Clamp..... 

_genre :_ romance / drama (enfin peut-être , shépa encore...^_^) 

_couple_: tiffany + sakura , bon c'est du yuri mais ça reste très léger...... 

a_uteur:_ ~mylennia~

_Petit mot :_ bon alors soyer indulgent, c'est ma première fic sur sakura....et puis je l'ai fait car je trouve qu'on parle vraiment pas assez de ce couple dans la section des fics en française...alors voilà, bonne lecture...!! 

______________________

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

______________________

______________________

______________________

**Regrets**

______________________

1 - C'est une belle journée... 

______________________

Décidément, cette journée c'était révélée beaucoup plus intéressante que prévue ... et Tiffany n'était pas près de l'oublier.

Le matin même, on leur avait annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas cours de l'après-midi pour toutes les classes de troisièmes du collège Tomoeda ; en raison d'une grande réunion des professeurs au sujet de leurs orientations.... Et bien sûr, loin d'être déçue, la classe de Sakura avait accueillit la nouvelle avec un fort entousiasme non dissimulé .

______________________

Tiffany et Sakura, n'ayant pas de devoirs, pour le lendemain, c'était donc misent d'accord pour se retrouver l'après-midi et profiter de ce moment de détente pour aller faire quelques courses et ensuite se promener. 

______________________

A l'heure fixée, Sakura n'était toujours pas là alors que Tiffany l'attendait déjà depuis 20 minutes ... Cette dernière avait emmené un peu d'argent et réfléchissait surtout à une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plus d'une semaine : Qu'allait-elle lui acheter?...

______________________

En effet, l'anniversaire de Sakura était dans deux jours et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver une idée de cadeau original.. Elle ne manquait pourtant pas d'idée d'habitude, mais là aucune ne lui paraissaient bonnes . Car pour ces quatorze ans, Tiffany voulait lui offrir le cadeau parfait pour son amie, il fallait quelque chose de recherché, qui fasse plaisir et surtout qu'il la rende heureuse .

______________________

Car Tiffany aimait voir Sakura souriante et toujours joyeuse . Le simple fait de voir son amie débordante de bonne humeur suffisait à lui faire oublier ses soucis et à la rendre heureuse . Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cette dernière retrouve le sourire.... 

______________________

_ Donne l'envie d'aimer  
Mais je vais me coucher_

______________________

_ C'était pourtant si simple ... elle l'aimait . Après tout, c'était sa meilleure amie depuis le CE2, et depuis le temps, s'était renforcé de très forts liens d'amitiés entre les deux jeunes filles . Mais Tiffany l'aimait ... comme une amie précieuse, comme une soeur, ...mais en réalité bien plus encore, elle en était sûre maintenant bien qu'elle s'en soit déjà doutée depuis le primaire._

______________________

_Mordre l'éternité  
__ A dents pleines_

______________________

___ Et même si elle préférait voir la personne qu'elle aimait heureuse sans demander un amour réciproque, il fallait bien avouer que cela lui pinçait toujours le coeur quand Sakura lui parlait de Lionel. _

Celle-ci ne l'avait pas oublier ... et cela, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas revus depuis prés de deux ans et qu'ils n'avaient échangé que quelques lettres en l'espace de plusieurs mois ... Sakura ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui et espérait vraiment du fond de son coeur qu'elle le retrouverait. 

Elle l'attendrait pour toujours... et Tiffany n'avait donc, aucun espoir de concrétiser ses rêves, mais avec le temps, elle s'était résigner et profitait pleinement de son amitié avec Sakura. De plus, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Lionel d'être tombé amoureux de la personne la plus belle qu'elle connaissait.... 

Quand Sakura arriva enfin, elle était habillée en salopette avec en dessous, un petit haut blanc décolleté sur les épaules et border de dentelle. Elle avait 30 minutes de retard et s'empressa d'avertir son amie et de s'excusée pour son retard :

-" ho Tiffany !! Je suis vraiment désolée pour t'avoir fait attendre dehors toute seule, mais papa à tenu à ce que je range ma chambre avant de partir et cela ma prit plus de temps que prévue, je suis désolée... et je n'ai pas plus te prévenir car ça ne répondait pas chez toi.. excuse-moi... "

- "Ne t'inquiète pas se n'est pas grave... "

-" C'est vrai ? Demanda Sakura d'un ton ravi."

-" Mais bien sûr !! Et Tiffany se mit à rire devant l'air gêné de son amie. "

-" L'important c'est que tu sois tout de même venue...s'expliqua-t'-elle. "

Elles se mirent donc en route pour commencer leurs courses... et après trois heures de shopping intensif (^_^), elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux avec dans les bras, quelques peluches, car Sakura adorait toujours ça malgré son âge, des sucreries, et trois livres pour l'école. 

Elles décidèrent ensuite de se reposer quelques instant sur un banc en pierre dans le parc. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, et cette journée de printemps était vraiment superbe. Le parc n'était pas rempli et seul quelques enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir cours non plus, jouaient en chahutant sur le toboggan en face d'eux. 

______________________

___ _La vie est belle  
___ Comme une aile  
Qu'on en doit froisser_

______________________

_____ Tiffany se surprit à sourire tendrement en regardant son amie rire en voyant les enfants s'amuser de l'autre côté... Sakura était comme ça, elle avait gardé son âme de petite fille, et s'étonnait toujours d'un rien. Elle était peut être un peu naïve, mais si douce, gentille, et c'était peut-être exagéré, mais Tiffany ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Sakura à un ange entouré d'une aura d'innocence et de pureté. Et en cette belle journée de mars, rien n'aurait pu perturber le bonheur qui remplissait le coeur de Tiffany, en étant là, dehors, assit avec son amie à regarder passer le temps... _

______________________

_______ Une si belle journée  
Souveraine ..._

______________________

_______ Mais la question du cadeau d'anniversaire lui revint vite en mémoire et elle se mit à réfléchir; il fallait qu'elle fasse vite car il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps..._

-" Tu sais Sakura... dit-elle avec hésitation"

-" Oui ? Répondit la concernée en tournant la tête pour lui adresser un regard remplis de gentillesse qu'elle seul savait faire. "

Je cherche déjà depuis longtemps et je n'ai toujours pas entièrement trouver ce que je voulais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire ; alors j'espère que ça te fera plaisir même si je ne trouve pas...

Elle fut interrompue par le contacte des mains de Sakura que celle-ci venait de poser sur les siennes. Tiffany, sous la surprise, s'était arrêter de parler et regardait maintenant le magnifique sourire que son amie lui adressait ; et à cemoment là, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir faiblement et de ressentir un léger frisson lui monter le long du dos. Sakura se rapprocha un peu plus de son amie, puis lui parla d'une voix très douce pour lui expliquer : 

- "Tiffany, ne te tracasse pas pour cela voyons, tu sais bien que mon plus beau cadeau est de t'avoir à mes côtés, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi si tu n'étais pas là... "

______________________

_________ Tout est dit puisqu'en amour  
Si c'est trop lourd  
Si le coeur léger  
Des élégies toujours_

______________________

Tiffany tenant toujours les mains de son amie dans les siennes, baissa la tête en prenant un air gêné. 

- "...Alors le principal pour mon anniversaire est que tu sois présente et tu m'as d'ailleurs déjà offert le plus beau cadeau que l'on met donnée : ton amitié."

En disant cela, la jeune fille prit alors son amie dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que seul sa présence comptait pour elle. 

-" Heureusement que tu es là Tiffany, tu sais très bien que je t'adore voyons..."

A cet instant précis, Tiffany se sentit triste,.... 

______________________

___________Le Bonheur  
__ Lui me fait peur  
D'avoir tant d'envies  
Moi j'ai un souffle au coeur_

______________________

____________Elle ne devrait pas pourtant, se dit-elle, après tout, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la serrait contre elle en ce moment et lui disait qu'elle l'adorait ...

Mais Tiffany venait aussi de réaliser que l'amour qu'elle portait à Sakura ne sera jamais réciproque car pour elle, Tiffany ne dépasserait jamais le statue de meilleure amie. Et c'est le coeur serré que Tiffany rendit à son étreinte à Sakura en la serrant à son tour contre elle puis lui murmurant : 

-"Moi aussi je t'adore Sakura, crois-moi surtout..."

Et elle profita de cet instant magique et bref pour poser délicatement sa tête au creux du cou de son amie pour sentir le parfum doux et fruité qu'elle portait.

Sakura avait la peau douce et Tiffany ne pu s'empêcher de frôler, de sa joue, l'épaule de son amie quand celle-ci se retira pour la regarder en face, rompant ainsi le contacte. 

Et Tiffany ne manqua pas de remarquer le visage radieux et rayonnant de lumière de Sakura, ainsi que son éternel sourire ... 

______________________

_____________ _Donne l'envie de paix  
___ Voir des Anges à mes pieds_

______________________

_______________- _ "Je sais !!,s'exclama d'un seul coup Tiffany, je vais te faire un magnifique costume rose avec tout pleins de joli ruban jaune et de la dentelle blanche flottante autours des épaules qui sera assorti avec de jolies chaussures et un collier d'une couleur orangé qui.... "

- " Tu es sûr ? "dit d'un air peu rassurer la jeune Sakura et surtout gênée de devoir constamment porter ces costumes un tout petit peu trop voyant... 

-"Mais oui !! Repris la première, je suis sûr que cela t'ira très bien, tu verras je vais me surpasser!!^_^ "

-" Bon bin... si tu le dis..., n'insista pas Sakura qui ne voulait pas contredire son amie ."

-" Au fait tu as vu l'heure?!!, Il serait peut-être temps de rentré tu ne crois pas? "

-" Tu as raison Sakura, il est temps, et si tu me le permets, je peux te raccompagner jusqu a chez toi."

-" D'accord !, Dit Sakura d'in ton enthousiaste."

______________________

_________________ Les plaisirs, les longs les courts  
Vois-tu mon amour  
Moi, j'ai le souffle court_

______________________

_________________ Et les deux jeunes filles se tenant la main comme à leurs habitudes, repartirent en direction de la maison de Sakura s'en oublier d'emporter avec eux, leurs achats de la journée . Puis au moment où elle arriva devant chez elle, Sakura sentit quelqu'un qui la retenait par la manche; elle se retourna pour voir Tiffany, la tête baissée, lui dire d'un son trés faible : _

-" Tu sais Sakura, je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive ..."

Un peu étonnée, Sakura lui répondit après quelques secondes d'hésitation : 

-" Je le sais et je t'en remercie beaucoup, c'est pour cela que tu es mon amie et que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais."

-" Merci, répliqua Tiffany d'un ton timide mais soulagé, on se revoit chez toi après-demain pour ton anniversaire alors? "

-" Oui, mon père en plus ne sera pas là... alors à deux heures, d'accord? Bon allez, il faut que je rentre, salut !!"

Après lui avoir signe de la main, Tiffany repartit chez elle. Bon d'accord, elle avait un peu le coeur lourd maintenant, mais elle avait au moins pu profiter de cette magnifique après-midi pour être avec Sakura et elle n'oublierait jamais le moment où son amie l'avait prise dans ses bras, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit... 

Un geste si simple, et pourtant gravé dans sa mémoire...elle l'aimait vraiment....et qui sait, lui avouerait-elle peut-être un jour? Après tout, Sakura avait le droit de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle... 

______________________

___________________ C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée  
Qui s'achève_

______________________

En rentrant chez elle, Tiffany vit sa mère assise sur une chaise dans le salon, se tenant la tête, et le visage rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait du verser ... 

Aussitôt, Tiffany comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, que faisait sa mère ici à cette heure? Et pourquoi avait -elle l'air si triste? . 

Tiffany se précipita donc vers sa mère pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait et ce qui c'était passé ... La femme leva alors la tête et regarda ensuite sa petite fille chérie avec un regard remplis de culpabilité qui fit frissonner Tiffany; Cela semblait mauvais signe. Puis Suzanne se mit à expliquer dans un discours perpétuellement entrecoupé par les sanglots qu'elle versait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de sa fille :

-" Ma chérie, il faudra que tu sois forte, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement ; mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer .. "

Tiffany commençait à se poser des tas de questions en imaginant toutes les pires situations possibles, elle se préparait à la suite. Elle n'avait , en tout cas, jamais vu sa mère aussi bouleverser et cela lui faisait réellement peur . 

-" Je n'ai pas le choix, continua celle-ci, mais malheureusement l'entreprise vient d'être rachetée par nos concurrents et je viens d'apprendre que j'étais muté dans le Nord du japon pour un autre poste. Pour mon travail, nous devons donc déménager... je suis tellement désolée, je sais très bien que sa implique que tu perdes tes amis d'ici et les conséquence que cela aura sur ton travail scolaire ainsi que les difficultés à se réhabituer à vivre ailleurs... et il ne nous reste plus que quatre jours pour ....."

-" NONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "avait presque hurlé Tiffany, qui venait seulement d'avoir comprit la nouvelle...

-" Ce n'et pas possible, je NE VEUS PAS!!!!! "Cria -t-elle en courant à l'étage s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

______________________

_____________________ Belle  
La vie est belle_

______________________

____________________ Et une fois seule, elle s'écroula par terre en pleure. Cela n'était tout bonnement impossible, c'était un cauchemare, il fallait qu'elle se réveille... oui, elle allait sûrement se réveiller. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccader à cause des sanglots qui faisaient trembler son corps de spasmes répétés. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle trouverait une solution, et elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir. Elle ne le ferait pas, car partir...partir signifiait quitter et donc perdre pour toujours Sakura, et ça elle ne le supporterait pas ... elle en était sûre...

______________________

_______________________ Mais la mienne  
Un monde emporté  
Elle, j'entre en elle  
Et mortelle, va..._

______________________

______________________

______________________

_______________________ A________________________ suivre ...... _

______________________

______________________

_______________________*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* _

______________________

_______________________Et voila , le premier chapitre est fini!! enfin, c pas trop tôt, en tous je compte en faire 3 peut-être, car   
je n'ai pas trop envie de m'éterniser sur cette fic,   
de plus j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle est assez nulle.... _

______________________

_______________________Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voulez la suite ou j'arrête le désastre là ??^_^   
Review please?^_^ (accepte de bon coeur les critiques mauvaises...)   
A +++ tout le monde et bonnes vacances au fait...!!! _

______________________

_______________________*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_


	2. Pardonnemoi

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Disclamer _: alors bien sûr, les personnages de Card Captor sakura ne m'appartiennent pas.......   
  
_genre :_ romance / drama (enfin peut-être , shépa encore...^_^)   
  
_couple_: tiffany + sakura , bon c'est du yuri mais ça reste très léger......   
  
_auteur:_ ~mylennia~   
  
_petit mot : _ houlalala.... ^_^ Je crois que j'ai de Grosses Excuses à faire moi ... Bon alors déjà je dois vous dire que j'ai jamais eu l'intention de la laisser à la traîne cette fic, ça au moins, vous pouvez en être sure, je les termine toujours, mais parfois c'est un peu plus long que prévu ...   
Pour être franche, si j'ai délaisser cette fic, c'est parce que je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration à ce moment... (mais c'est revenu^_^) et puis j'était pas mal occupé avec d'autres fics que je traduis (j'aurais d'ailleurs jamais pensé que ça prendrait autant de temps pour les traductions...T_T) Donc voici la suite pour les quelques personnes que ça intéressaient....Mais voici les réponses au reviews :

Déjà je tiens à dire que ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir car je ne pensais pas vraiment en recevoir..  
  
** Thunder Light : **Merciii!!!!^____^ Ça fait super plaisir de recevoir des encouragements comme ça!! Et puis contente que la chanson insérer te plaise, et puis merci de m'avoir préciser pour la case "accepte anonymous reviews", j'avais pas vu!! En tous cas voilà la suite si ça t'interesse toujours, enfin j'espère...

** nahi : **Salut toi!! et bin j'ai été trés heureuse de tes compliments, c'est sure que Sakura en petit ange, c'est tout mignon^_^. Faut dire que j'ai pas trop l'habitude de recevoir des reviews alors je te jure que la tienne m'a fait plaisir!!! Et puis ça va être dure de pas faire souffir Tiffany vu comme c'est partie... je te promet rien... enfin voilà la suite ...

** celine s. : **Je le redis, je suis vraiment désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris... je pensais vraiment pas que ça allait traîner comme ça, alors si tu veux toujours lire la suite la voici ^_^ et encore merci pour ta reviews, c gentil!!

**Winichou : **salut, j'ai été vraiment très surprise de recevoir un e-mail pour cette fic, alors je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu m'avais écrit, ça ma beaucoup touchée ;-) donc je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou pour écrire la suite mais la voici tout de même... encore merci pour le mail...

Voilà, et avant de vous laissez lire la suite, je tiens à dire que le prochain chapitre viendra beaucoup plus vite cette fois, car il est presque finit d'être écrit... je m'excuse encore du retard... et maintenant bonne lecture :

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Pardonne-moi

  


Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit-là . En fait, Tiffany n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis qu'elle s'y était enfermée .  
Il était à peine sept heures du matin et durant la nuit elle n'avait pas cessé de se morfondre sur son sort et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle maintenant !!! 

Demain se serait l'anniversaire de Sakura ... Mais Tiffany n'aurait pas le coeur à s'amuser . Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre, c'était arrivé comme ça et elle ne pouvait rien y faire... pas la peine de réfléchir trop longtemps, ce n'était la faute de personne . Et à ce moment là, elle pensait vraiment que la vie s'acharnait contre elle-même si elle savait aussi, que de penser ça, ne changerais rien au problème ... A cette pensée, la jeune fille commença à ressentir cette énorme boule se logeant dans sa gorge qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la soirée et elle essuya d'un geste de la main les petites larmes qui recommençaient à couler . Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés : durant la nuit, elle n'avait pas cesser de pleurer . Puis, épuisée par la fatigue, elle s'endormit enfin, en souhaitant secrètement s'apercevoir au réveil que tous ceci n'était qu'un rêve... où plutôt, un horrible cauchemar qu'elle aurait inventer et que tout irait mieux .... 

Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle réouvrit les yeux vers une heure de l'après-midi, la situation n'avait pas changé .  
Pire, elle pensait déjà au temps précieux qu'elle gâchait en restant chez elle sans rien faire alors qu'elle devrait sans doute bientôt quitter cet endroit... Faiblement, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte : c'était la domestique qui la priait de venir prendre son repas, prétextant d'un air ironique qu'il ne fallait pas sauter de repas pour cause de déséquilibre alimentaire...   
Mais Tiffany n'avais pas le coeur à rire .Elle se leva donc avec peine sans rein répondre, les membres encore engourdis pour la suivre jusqu'a la grande table du salon . La pièce était d'un aspect assez froid et Tiffany étais seul . En effet, à cette heure ci, sa mère était au travail et prenait, comme d'habitude, son repas entouré de son comité d'entreprise sur place . Tiffany ne s'était jamais plaint de cette solitude, elle avait l'habitude... elle ne mangeait que très rarement avec sa mère mais elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant.Elle comprenait très bien que son travail était important et ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, elle aurait voulu une mère plus présente avec laquelle elle aurait pu se confier plus souvent et partagé ses peines ... et là, elle en avait bien besoin . 

Tiffany n'avait bien sure pas beaucoup d'apetit, et, tout en avalant quelques bouchées de son repas, elle réfléchit à tous ce qu'elle avait pu penser la nuit précédente et les conclusions qu'elle en avait tirée. Il était certain qu'elle serait très triste de quitter Sakura et qu'elle mettrait du temps à s'en remettre... si elle s'en remettait un jour, pensa-t-elle subitement, car, ne se voilant pas la face, elle savait très bien que vivre sans Sakura était tout bonnement impossible pour elle ... Mais, après tout, elles pourraient continuer de se voir quand même, se résonna-t-elle mentalement . Elle pourrait s'écrire souvent, elles s'en verraient des e-mails avec les portables de la société que possédait Tiffany . Et elle pourrait venir chez Sakura pour les vacances où les fêtes....S'écrire c'était une bonne idée, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il? quelques mois tout au plus... et puis venir chez elle pendant les fêtes serait s'imposer sans lui laisser le choix, après tout Sakura n'accepterais peut-être pas...

Tans pis, elle trouverait un moyen, elle était résolue et prête à tout pour continuer à voir son amie, mais, Sakura désirait-elle la même chose ?...Voudrait-elle continuer à se souvenir de son amie?... peut-être préférerait-elle tout simplement l'oublier pour s'en faire d'autres . Non!! Elle ne pouvait le croire, après tout elle était , aux yeux de Tiffany, les meilleures amies du monde depuis la maternelle... elles avaient toujours été ensembles, s'étaient toujours tous dit... Tous? Peut-être pas... la seul chose que Tiffany avait caché à son amie était ses propres sentiments envers elle, mais pour l'instant, s'étais mieux ainsi pensa -elle . Se n'était pas le moment d'y penser, la situation était déjà assez désagréable...Cette amitié était la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle, et elle ferait tout pour la protéger, cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça...Ne disait-on pas que l'amitié reste éternelle ? Mais justement, ce n'était pas que de l'amitié pour l'une... Mais Tiffany était persuader de pouvoir continuer à aimer et à penser encore à son amie même sans la voir pendant un certain temps...Au mon dieu, que cette séparation serait insupportable, et Tiffany commençait seulement à entrevoir ce qui l'attendait et à entrevoir sa vie sans elle.... 

Rien ne serait plus comme avant . Rien ne pourrait combler ce vide qu'elle ressentirait tous les jours en allant à l'école. Plus jamais elles n'auraient de longues heures à discuter de tout, de rien assises toutes les deux dans le parc comme hier. Et si jamais elle la revoyait, elle avait la sensation que leurs conversations ne seraient plus les même , se serait un discours gêné et assez tendu du au fait de la distance qui les séparerait...Rien ne sera plus comme avant, et Tiffany était bien consciente qu'elle était en train de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, et lentement se détachait d'elle cette partie joyeuse, sereine et détendue qu'elle ne retrouverait plus maintenant . Ce sentiment de sécurité lorsqu'elle était avec Sakura disparaîtrait progressivement... 

Tiffany, retombant dans son mutisme, était en train d'établir tous des plans plus compliqués les un que les autres... Comme par exemple, rester le temps de finir sa scolarité ici, ce qui lui laissait un sursit de temps, pour ensuite travailler après l'école et vivre définitivement ici en continuant à la voir . Où encore partir chercher du travail en attendant d'atteindre sa majorité pour pouvoir s'assurer financièrement...quoi qu'avec le travail à sa mère, elle n'aurait pas de problème de ce côté là, et cette dernière avait déjà préparé, pour sa fille, un compte bien remplis . Elle restait là, à table, bien que le repas soit fini depuis longtemps, à chercher des solutions plus ahurissantes encore que les précédentes... Elle était persuadée qu'elle trouverait la solution, et était sur, au fond elle-même, que quoi qu'il arrive, elle resterait. C'était forcé et elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Malheureusement pour elle, Tiffany ne savait pas encore que bien souvent, malgré toute la détermination du monde que l'on puisse avoir, les souhaits que l'on voudrait exaucer à quinze ans reste bien souvent irréalisables.... elle ne pourrait rien empêcher , elle suivrait, à contre coeur c'est certains, mais accepterait quand même l'idée de sa mère... Elle ne pourrait rien y faire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix . Après tout, elle n'avait que quinze ans, et que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à cet âge que de subir ?....Rien d'autres . 

Toujours en train de réfléchir, une idée s'imposa d'elle-même : Il fallait que Tiffany lui téléphone . Mais Sakura avait-elle le droit de savoir ? Tiffany doutait de pouvoir tout lui dire calmement, mais elle devait essayer . Sakura serrait certainement assez triste d'apprendre la nouvelle, en plus, son anniversaire était demain et Tiffany voulait bien sure que son amie soit la plus heureuse possible pour le jour de ses quinze ans . Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine pendant un jour aussi important que celui-là . Et puis après tout, peut-être que Sakura ne comprendrait pas que cela lui brisait le coeur; elle n'aurait pu le comprendre vu qu'elle n'était pas auc ourant des sentiments de son amie... Mais Tiffany devait l'appeller . Ne serait-ce que pour le soulagement d'en parler à quelqu'un, lui confier sa peine de partir, d'entendre sa voix ou de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps... 

Il était trois heures, et Sakura devait être chez elle à cette heure là, du moins elle l'espérait vraiment . Elle alla donc dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et composa d'une main tremblante le numéro de Sakura sur son portable . Une sonnerie, puis deux... puis trois . C'était interminable, quand soudain une petite voix répondue à l'autre bout de l'appareil, une vois qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille demanda :

-"Oui? Sakura Kinomoto à l'appareil, qui êtes vous?"

c'était une question pourtant très simple, mais Tiffany hésita quelques seconde avant de rassembler tout son courage pour lui répondre :

-"C'est moi Sakura... c'est Tiffany..."

- "Oh Tiffany!! Est-ce que tu vas bien, tu as une petite voix tu n'es pas malade au moins?"

Tiffany eu un sourire en pensant au côté protecteur qu'avait toujours son amis envers quiconque.

-" Non, ça va... tu faisais quoi? J'espère que je ne te dérangeais pas ?"

-" Ho non, ne t'inquiète pas, je venais juste de commencer mes devoirs pour vendredi, tu les as fait toi?"

-" Non pas encore, à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas encore songée..."

-"Ha je vois, mais dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ?"

Pourquoi? Cette question résonnait dans la tête de Tiffany comme un tambour... elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosée... que lui répondre mon dieu... elle ne savait pas trop. A ce moment, Tiffany était plutôt effrayer de la réponse qu'elle allait devoir donner... par où commencer... Il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant!

-"Heu... Sakura ?"

-"Oui?"

-" Dis, tu sais... je... je voulais..."

C'était trop dur, elle ne pourrait pas le faire, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Surtout au téléphone, sans voir sa réaction, elle ne pouvait tout lui révéler comme ça, elle n'en avait ni la force ni le courage...

-"Oui Tiffany? Qu'y a t-il?"

-"Je voulais juste te dire que j'aurais un contre-temps demain pour ton anniversaire ". Oui, c'était plus facile, lui mentir pour son bien se disait-elle, elle ne pouvait faire que ça à ce moment-ci. "Je vais être un peu retardé, excuse-moi, donc pour notre sortie au parc, et bien je viendrais directement te chercher chez toi au lieu de s'attendre là-bas et on pourra partir ensemble, d'accord?".

-"Ok, ça ne pose pas de problème, et puis je ne serais pas toute seul vu que yukito viendra à la maison pour le repas du midi avec Touya et mon père...". 

-"Oui.. C'est bien qu'il soit là...Sakura?"

-"Oui? quoi... Au fait !! Attends, j'ai oublier de te dire un nouvelle trés importante!! Tu ne voudras jamais le coire, je suis si heureuse en y repenssant,je n'arrive toujours pas y croire vraiment..."

Comme un pressentiment, Tiffany savait d'avance que la nouvelle n'allait pas forcément lui plaire, Sakura prenait un ton beaucoup trop joyeux pour le lui raconter, et cela inquiétait légèrement Tiffany qui commençait vraiment par être intrigué par cette étrange nouvelle...Puis soudain, les mots tombèrent, lourd semblant être dit au ralentit pour accentuer la douleur fulgurante que ressentie Tiffany et qui l'atteignit en plein coeur...Cette nouvelle l'avait assommée :

-"Shaolan m'a téléphoné. C'était ce matin, tu te rends compte Tiffany, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui.... Il m'a parlé de sa nouvelle vie depuis son départ, il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, et m'a avoué que je lui manquais beaucoup depuis tout ce temps...Après avoir parlé longtemps tous les deux de tout de rien, il a finalement accepté mon invitation de venir passer les prochaines vacances scolaires chez nous!! Tu comprends? Il va enfin revenir et pour toutes les vacances d'été en plus...il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait mon cadeau d'anniversaire par la poste...Je me demande qu'est-ce que ça serra....Ho Tiffany.....Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, je suis contente de pouvoir le revoir, j'ai tellement hâte.."

-"..."

-"Et bien, tu ne dis rien?"

-"Si, je suis heureuse pour toi moi aussi Sakura... j'espère sincèrement que tu puisses le revoir... bon et bien je vais te laisser, on se voit demain n'est-ce pas? Je viendrais chez toi..."

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Sakura de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché juste derrière. La nouvelle l'avait totalement anéantie. Elle se laissa glisser par terre et ramena ses jambes contre elle . Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une situation pire, bon d'accord elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait dit exactement à Sakura, mais elle s'était fait le devoir de lui parler... Et au lieu de ça, tout était tombé à l'eau . Non seulement Tiffany n'avait rien dit pour son départ, mais en plus elle se rendait compte de la joie immense que ressentait à présent son amie, alors qu'elle-même sombrait petit à petit... Mais il fallait se ressaisir, elle en venait même à penser que plus cette dure épreuve serait passer et mieux se serait... La séparation avec Sakura devenait inévitable. Dire qu'elle avait pu espérer venir chez elle pendant les vacances... au lieu de ça son amie avait déjà choisit quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer... Quelle naïve elle était, Sakura arriverait à la remplacer facilement une fois partie, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

C'est d'un air résigné que Tiffany repartie s'asseoir sur le lit de sa chambre . Elle regardait dans le vide, ne regardant rien en particulier, mais n'arrivant pas à réfléchir non plus... Cette angoisse de perdre Sakura se faisant de plus en plus forte, elle sentait le temps qui la séparait encore de son départ se raccourcir à vue d'oeil . Elle arrêta soudainement le coeur de ses pensées qui la tourmentait tant, pour reporter son attention sur les cadeaux d'anniversaire, posés sur son bureau, qu'elle avait acheté pour Sakura. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher de la chaise, et commença à les emballer. Après tout, même si c'était la fin de son amitié avec sakura, cette dernière recevrait quand même ses cadeaux... et elle espérait que cela lui ferait assez plaisir comme cadeaux d'adieux. 

Quelques heures après, Tiffany se réveilla allongée aux côtés de sa mère. Elle s'était assoupie, et sa mère l'avait portée jusqu'a son lit. Elle avait du rentrer tard de son travail, car, à en juger par l'obscurité qui recouvrait le ciel par la fenêtre, il devait être l'heure du souper.

-"tu vas bien ma chérie?" Dit sa mère d'un ton chaleureux.

-" Oui, ça va mieux... Tu as déjà mangé?"

-"Non, pas encore... Tu m'as petite Tiffany, j'ai bien conscience que ceci est une dure épreuve pour toi et que cela est entièrement de ma faute... Je comprendrai parfaitement si tu en venais à me détester, mais je t'en pris, ne me ment pas quand cela concerne ta santé, tu avais l'air si faible quand je suis rentrée et tu as le visage très pâle ma chérie... Es-tu sure que ça va aller?"

Non mais franchement, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? !! bien sure que ça n'allait pas, bien sure qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, après toute sa vie partait en lambeaux, et son coeur allait bientôt se déchirer sous le poids de cette souffrance inaudible qui la tiraillait de tous les côtés...

-"Ne t'inquiète pas maman... je vais m'en remettre, il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps ..."

-" Justement", reprit sa mère" A propos de temps, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'éterniser, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici sans travail. Je t'avais dit que notre départ serait dans quelques jours, mais j'aimerais partir plutôt...J'ai téléphoner à des amis de cette région, et ils m'on gentiment proposé de venir passez quelques jours chez eux avant de trouver un nouveaux logement, cela nous permettrait aussi de se familiariser avec notre nouvelle vie et de rencontrer des jeunes de ton âge avant de reprendre l'école là-bas . Tu ne comprends peut-être pas mes attentions, mais je pense que plus vite nous serons partis, plus vite se sera facile pour nous de reprendre une nouvelle vie, ça ne sert à rien de rester longtemps ici sachant que nous devrons partir prochainement... c'est se faire souffrir inutilement. Bien sure je ne veux pas partir sans ton accord, déjà que je t'impose le déménagement, alors cela ne tient qu'a toi de partir vite ou pas..."

Tiffany ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à cet instant, elle avait écouté sa mère narrée son beau discours sans vraiment y préter une grande intention, elle n'arrivait pas réellement à penser à autre chose que ce fameux départ. D'un autre côté elle admettait que sa mère avait raison... plus elle resterait ici, et plus elle souffrirait d'avantage en pensant à son départ... Il fallait donc peut-être mieux le faire vite pour en être débarrasser? ... Elle ne savait plus, elle n'avait plus vraiment la force de penser tellement elle était épuisée et perdue. D'une petite vois faible et sans intonation, elle réussit à répondre sans laissez paraître le moindre sentiment :

-" Tu as peut-être raison maman... Je pense aussi qu'un départ rapide serait peut-être mieux, mais quand..."

-" C'est parfait ma chérie!! je suis contente que tu acceptes ma proposition, à vrai die j'avais assez peur de ne pas pouvoir te convaincre de me suivre... Alors nous partirons prendre le train demain vers quatre heures et nous arriverons chez nos amis tard dans la soirée..."

-"Pas demain!! Avait protesté Tiffany. C'est l'anniversaire de Sakura je te l'ai déjà dit!"

-"Je sais ma chérie et je m'en excuse, mais il n'y a q'un seul trajet possible pour aller chez nos amis avant le week-end et c'est demain... je suis désolée, mais le rendez-vous n'est qu'a quatre heures et tu dois aller chez Sakura à deux heures n'est-ce pas ? De plus tu lui as déjà parlé de ton départ non? ce ne sera donc pas très long et tu pourras quand même lui donner tes cadeaux avant de partir".

-" ..."

Lentement Tiffany incapable de dire quoi que se soit se mit faiblement à sangloter sous le poids de cette pression que lui faisait soudainement ressenti ce départ précipité.

-"Oh! ma chérie ne pleure pas je t'en prie, je suis vraiment désolée, si tu veux que j'annule chez nos amis, tu n'as qu'a me le dire, tu sais..."

-" ... Non, articula-t-elle difficilement entre deux sanglots. Je sais très bien que tu essais de faire de ton mieux pour moi et je ne voudrai pas te poser plus de problèmes que l'on en a déjà. Je te suivrais donc demain et l'on partira loin d'ici ensemble... Mais pourrais-tu me laisser maintenant s'il te plait, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais essayer de dormir ".

-"Bien sure Tiffany, je ne travail pas demain, n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu as besoin de moi. Bonne nuit chérie et n'y pense plus.... Tu verra, tout iras bien .

Après quelques instants, sa mère referma la porte et Tiffany entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloignés dans le couloir. Elle en avait de bonnes idées, ne plus y penser, comme si elle pouvait faire autrement. Et demain, comment allait-elle faire? Sakura n'était même pas au courant de la situation... et pour son anniversaire, irait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, se serait trop dure de revoir Sakura... ça au moins elle le savait. C'était vraiment une situation insupportable... elle ne tenait plus et l'impuissance face à son destin la saisit quand elle se remit à pleurer pour la troisième fois de la journée... Elle ne devait plus y penser, au moins pour quelques heures, le temps de dormir un peu pour avoir des idées claires le lendemain. Elle devait aussi reprendre des force pour affronter la prochaine journée et par la même occasion, sa dernière dans cette maison... Elle aurait besoin de tout son courage face à Sakura demain. Et lentement, alors que ses larmes commençaient à sécher le long de sa joue et de l'oreiller, Tiffany s'endormit doucement en oubliant l'espace de quelques heures, le cauchemar grandissant qui s'était installé dans sa vie.

_La suite bientôt..._

_  
_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Bon bin c'est sur que ce chapitre est un peu long en description, mais j'étais obligé pour la suite... le prochain chap contiendra plus d'action car je pense que se sera le dernier vu que je ne veux pas faire traîner cette fic encore plus longtemps... Alors voilà, j' veux bien des reviews, et je les accepte toutes... critiques ou pas...   
A bientôt.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


End file.
